MY ENEMY MY LOVELY
by Chiedh
Summary: Benci jadi cinta itu itu terbukti kyu! apa kau tak merasakannya? CHAP 5 is UP . happy RnR !
1. Chapter 1

"MY ENEMY MY LOVELY" [God! Ini judul macem apa sih ?]

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin and other SJ's member

Genre : Romance

Chapter : 1/?

Rating : T

Warning : yaoi :D Typo? Abal .. gaje EYD tak sesuai .. aneh :D

Summary : baca :D author ga pinter bikin summary..

Disclaimer : SJ dan semua member milik Tuhan :3 .. KyuMin milik shipper.. dan terkadang Sungmin menjadi milikku :D #PLAK!

[seCUIL kisah dari ff aneh ini]

**Author's POV**

SUPERJUNIOR international high school .. sekolah dengan nama aneh tapi simpang siur dimana-mana. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan sekolah ini? sekolah bergengsi pencetak berbagai macam profesi masa kini. Nggak mau kalah sama SMK jaman di Indonesia. Sekolah yang bertaraf internasional ini setiap angkatan hanya terdiri dari 3 tingkat kelas. Kelas Olimpiade, Music dan Seni, dan Bisnis dan Hukum. Dan setiap tingkat kelas dibagi kembali menjadi sub kelas yang hanya terdiri dari 20 orang.

Dan siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan isi dari sekolah ini. semua kisah-kisah kecil dibalik para murid-murid yang nakal, cuek, angkuh, polos .. dan sebagainya.

Sekolah ini didirikan oleh keluarga kaya yang termasuk dalam 10 orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Dan saat kita melirik gedung perpustakaan di tengah area sekolah. Kau akan menemui seorang namja yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat. Kalau kau bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya keluarga kaya di kalimat awal tadi dengan namja di perpustakaan, kau pasti bisa langsung menebaknya. Ya .. namja kutubuku itu adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah internasional ini.

Cho Kyuhyun ..

Namja perlente ini tak sembarangan untuk bergaul dengan siswa sekolah. Dia hanya mau bergaul dengan anak kelas Olimpiade , dan Kelas Bisnis-hukum. Menurut pendapatnya kelas di sekolah ini yang elit hanya 2 kelas! Kelas lain hanya kelas tak berguna. Strata kelas pertama pastinya adalah kelas Olimpiade. Kelas yang sekarang dia huni. Kedua adalah kelas bisnis-hukum. Dan yang terakhir bisa ditebak kelas apa itu. Sepertinya kau akan menganggap bahwa namja ini sangat angkuh dan sombong.

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

"Huaaattcchim!"

"uh ! sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku!" gumamku pelan.

"Kau kenapa kyu?" Tanya seseorang dihadapanku. Buku Bisnis jilid 10 itu masih melekat ditangannya. Huh? Apa dia tidak bosan belajar!

"Siwon hyung! Kau tak bosan belajar ?" bantahku tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaannya. Dia memandangku heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"daripada kau.! Lari ke perpustakaan hanya untuk main permainan tak berguna itu.!" Siwon memandang sinis dengan benda yang aku bawa.

"huh? Kalau kau bukan teman baikku.. kau akan kukeluarkan dari sekolah !" aku mengangkat tinggi-tinggi PSP yang ada di tangan kananku. Ya! Ini PSP ! bukan buku perpustakaan seperti yang dipegang si calon pebisnis seperti Siwon yang ada di depanku itu. Kau pikir aku di perpustakaan untuk menjadi kutubuku seperti dia! Huh? Aku hanya mencari ketenangan untuk memainkan PSPku ini! lagipula aku tak perlu belajar.! Aku sudah pintar! Aku masuk kelas Olimpiade unggulan! Dan aku lebih muda 2 tahun dari teman-teman sekelasku. Berarti aku pintar kan? MEMANG IYA!

"berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan kyu ! kau ini sudah kelas 1 !"

"hyung! Aku sudah kelas 3!"

"bagiku kalau kau masih kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.. kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kelas 1 Kyu?" potong Siwon cepat. Dia melipat buku tebal yang dipegangnya itu dan beranjak meninggalkanku.

"Aish!" hyung~!" kesalku.

Aku menyamai langkah Siwon yang sepertinya beranjak menuju kantin. Kantin? Aku tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakiku disini! Dan kurasa ini tempat makan paling tidak nyaman! Sangat berisik! Aku memutar bola mataku mencari sesuatu. Kurasa aku haus ! dan aku melihat box minuman di ujung kantin. Aku mulai memisahkan diri dari Siwon. Tapi tangannya mencegahku dan dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"hati-hati Kyu ! kau bisa tersesat! Kau tak pernah ke kantin kan selama ini?"

Dan sebuah pukulan keras di lengannya kulayangkan dengan mulus.

Aku beranjak ke arah box minuman itu. Memasukkan beberapa koin dan memilih minuman.

Tutt.. tutt..

Grekk.. grekk ~!

Sial! Minumanku tak kunjung jatuh dari tempat itu! Apa sekolah ini tak memperhatikan barang tua seperti ini.

"Minggir!" bentak seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang. Namja yang cukup.. err .. imut itu mengusirku! Beraninya dia!

BRAK!

Aku melotot dengan suksesnya! Bisa-bisanya dia menendang BOX itu sembarangan!

"Hey! Kau bodoh atau apa sih!" bentakku. Tapi dari tangannya yang menggapai di bagian bawah box minuman itu .. dia meraih minuman kaleng yang tadi aku pilih! Dan dia menyodorkannya padaku. Membuatku melongo beberapa detik. Sedetik kemudian aku meraih minuman kaleng itu. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan benci.

"kau anak olimpiade kan? Yaah.. aku memang bodoh.. aku kan siswa kelas Musik! Dan kupikir .. lebih bodoh mana denganmu yang tak pernah tau penggunaan BOX minuman otomatis di sekolah sendiri.. ? kukira anak sepintar kau tahu kalau BOX minuman ini beberapa hari yang lalu sudah bermasalah.." cibirnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

"hey! Beraninya kau!" bentakku.

"apa?" dia berbalik dan memandangku keji! Pandangan yang menurutku tidak seram sama sekali!

"aish! Kau! Tak penting meladenimu !" aku berbalik meninggalkanya.

"Bagus!"

Huh! Aku masih mendengar jawaban mengesalkan itu. Huh? Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya kembali ! aku akan member pelajaran padanya!"

Aku berkutat di depan komputerku memandangi website sekolah. Dan kubaca perlahan sebuah profil di website itu.

"Lee Sungmin, 17 Tahun, …"

"Jadi namanya Lee Sungmin !" gumamku. Aku memandang keterangan tak berguna di bawah TTLnya.

"Suka warna PINK dan KUNING ?"

"Mwo? namja macam apa dia?" gerutuku dan langsung mematikan computer langsung dari saklarnya. Perlahan aku beranjak ke tempat tidurku dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada.

Ahh.. semoga aku bermimpi menghajar siswa seenaknya itu!

…

Yak! Cukup sekian secuil kisahnyaa..

RnR menentukan lanjud tidaknya cerita ini :3 ..

Kritik saran sangat membantu ! gomawo :D

#kecupsungmin


	2. Chapter 2

"MY ENEMY MY LOVELY" [God! Ini judul macem apa sih ?]

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin and other SJ's member

Genre : Romance

Chapter : 2/?

Rating : T

Warning : yaoi :D Typo? Abal .. gaje EYD tak sesuai .. aneh :D

Summary : Kyuhyun semakin membenci Sungmin.. [summary macam apa ini.. ._.a]

Disclaimer : SJ dan semua member milik Tuhan :3 .. KyuMin milik shipper.. dan terkadang Sungmin menjadi milikku :D #PLAK!

[seCUIL kisah dari ff aneh ini]

Continue..

**Author's POV**

Pagi buta ! pagi yang membuat buta.. ya? Membuat orang enggan untuk melihat dunia di pagi ini.. membuka mata.. itu buta kan? Memaksakan konteks kalimat tak masalah kan… ini masih pagi buta menurut Lee Sungmin! Namja imut yang suka beraegyo di depan semua orang.

KRINGG.. KRINNNGGG.. KRINGG..

Jam weker berbentuk kelinci berbunyi sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga. Membuat sang pemilik berdecak kesal malas untuk bangun di hari sibuknya. Oh tidak Sungmin! Kalau bukan jam weker itu berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink.. kau sudah membuangnya ke tempat yang ada di pojok kamarmu.. ya, tempat sampah. Sang umma sudah kapok memberikannya jam weker biasa.. sudah hamper 5 kali lebih selalu mendarat mulus di tempat sampah pink itu. Dan sepertinya membelikannya jam weker dengan bentuk dan warna yang disukai anak sulungnya itu membuatnya insaf bertobat untuk membuangnya lagi. Bagaimana bisa namja pink holic ini tega membuang barang berwarna merah muda di kamarnya? Sedikitpun tidak akan.

Pukul 7.15 .. dan sekolah masuk pukul 8.00 tepat. Bagus sekali! Belum siap-siap untuk keperluan sekolah.. mandi, gosok gigi, naik bus yang bisa memakan waktu lama untuk menunggu. Dan itu semua membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 45 menit.

Come on ! apakah kau mau dihukum mencabuti rumput sekolah yang luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola.. huh? Atau mencatat peraturan sekolah yang panjangnya seperti buku paling tebal di perpustakaan hanya karena memaksa masuk melompati pagar sekolah, saat kau hanya terlambat 2 menit?

Bergegas menerobos kerumunan orang yang sibuk lalu lalang di pagi hari, Lee sungmin, namja kelas Musik dan seni tingkat 3 di Super Junior International high school, punya tampang aegyo yang kelewat batas, ahli beladiri china, sedikit jutek, sangat dikagumi banyak yeoja dan namja karena wajahnya… para yeoja iri karena namja ini cantik dan menarik perhatian para namja yang disukainya.. huuh.. tapi sayangnya dia adalah tersangka tetap tukang terlambat. Bagaimana bisa anak dari keluarga kaya pemilik perusahaan Sendbill itu punya kelakuan tetap seperti ini? para seongsaengnim selalu memberikan nilai minimal B pada kelakuannya.. yaah… mungkin karena dia anak orang disegani, appa Sungmin adalah donator tetap di sekolah elit ini. tapi tetap saja kalau terlambat adalah hal buruk. Menemukannya datang kurang dari pukul 7.59 adalah sebuah keajaiban. Dan selama ini? dia selalu menerima hukuman di pagi hari .. kalau terlambat.. dia tinggal bolos mapel pertama dan ikut mapel berikutnya.. beberapa seongsaengnim memang longgar disini.. tpi ada juga yang sempit! Yah! Dalam konteks kali ini adalah ketat. Termasuk di Selasa pagi ini.

"Seperti biasa Sungmin sshi .. " ucap Park seongsaengnim datar tanpa memanoleh kearahnya yang baru sampai di depan kelas.

"baiklah …." Ucap Sungmin dengan memasang wajah muram. Setelahnya dari kelas itu dia tersenyum puas. Huh? Anak aneh ini malah senang tak ikut pelajaran.

Sungmin benci dengan matematika. Kebetulan sekali hukumannya ada mapel matematika..! poor Sungmin .. Mapel lain? Jangan ditanya.. dia pandai di kelasnya.. tapi untuk matematika .. dia dinilai kurang.

Perpustakaan…

Tempat para kutubuku mencari kutu-kutu berderet di tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berjajar rapi di almari terbuka. Dan ada perlu apa namja aegyo ini mampir ke tempat ini? tentu saja untuk mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari Park seongsaengnim? Uhmm.. 50 soal.. tak banyak menurut namja manis ini. tak banyak untuk mengerjakannya.. tapi banyak untuk memikirkannya.. aish!

Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tepat didepan seorang namja yang sibuk dengan buku tebal yang entah tahu apa namanya.

"dihukum lagi .. huh?"

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?" sungmin menatap heran namja dihadapannya itu. Dia tahu namja itu yang baru saja berbicara.

"Setiap selasa .. " potongnya tanpa memandang wajah namja yang sedang heran tak alang kepalang dihadapannya.

"Kau paranormal darimana eh?" cibir Sungmin. Huh? Dia tak suka pertanyaannya diacuhkan.

"kau tak tahu aku ?" namja itu kali ini melotot memandang Sungmin.

"tidak.. memangnya kau terkenal?" Sungmin mempout bibirnya.

"AW! KENAPA KAU MENCUBITKU!" Sungmin mengerang mengusap pipinya sekarang. Berani-beraninya namja asing itu mencubit pipinya seenak jidatnya yang lebat itu.

"Itu hukuman karena kau tak mengenalku.."

"huumpp!"

"Choi Siwon .. itu namaku.."

"hummmpp.." Sungmin masih mempout bibirnya dan hanya berdecak kesal.

"Lee Sungmin, Art and Music class 3-Alfa, tersangka tetap tukang terlambat..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Kenapa harus ada tambahan tukang terlambat" Kali ini Sungmin melotot. Membuat namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa!" gerutu Sungmin lagi.

"sst.. sebaiknya kau tidak membuat kegaduhan disini.. atau kau akan dikeluarkan dari jendela yang ada disebelahmu sekarang.."

"hump!"

"tak ada yang tak mengenalmu di jurusan Bisnis dan hukum .. apa kau tak tahu kau sangat terkenaldi jurusanku?"

"jadi kau anak bisnis.. huh? Memangnya aku peduli .. bukannya mereka meremehkan jurusanku.." Sungmin berdecak seraya mengerjakan tugas hukuman yang ada di hadapannya.

"yah.. ada juga sih.. "

"bukan ada .. tapi banyak.. maka dari itu aku tak suka.."

"termasuk aku?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Siwon lekat-lekat.

"iya! Terlebih lagi kau sudah mencubit pipiku!" cibir Sungmin seenaknya.

"baiklah.. aku tak menganggumu lagi.." Siwon kembali pada aktivitasnya. Tentu saja Membaca buku.

Sungmin kembali mengerjakan soal hukuman menyebalkan itu. Tinggal 20 soal lagi. Tapi soal ini materinya belum diajarkan. Terpaksa dia membolak balik buku matematika. Membuat suara berisik di sekitarnya.

"Kerjakan dengan matriks.. itu lebih cepat.." potong Siwon.

"katanya kau tak mau menggangguku.."

"aku tak mengganggumu.. hanya saja.. suara berisikmu itu yang menggangguku.."

"uhmm.. mianhae.. " Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Merutuki perbuatan menganggunya itu. Biarpun begitu, dia sangat benci jika perkerjaannya mengganggu orang sekitarnya.

"kau tahu .. matriks hanya bermain di daerah sini saja.. tinggal kau buat kolom 2x2 .. susun angka angka itu disini .. caranya seperti ini.."

Perlahan Siwon membantu Sungmin mengerjakan kesulitannya itu. Dan tanpa sadar Sungmin menerima privat dadakan itu dengan senang hati. Mau gimana lagi.. dia memang kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengerjakannya.

"Jadi.. hyung sudah punya teman baru?" potong sebuah suara.

Sungmin melotot memandang sumber suara yang ternyata ada teoat disebelah meja yang didudukinya dengan Siwon.

**Siwon's POV**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah kiri. Memandang sosok namja berkulit putih dan berambut coklat ikal itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja PSP nakal dari kelas Olimpiyade. Sahabatnya itu memasang wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara marah, kesal, .. apalah..

"Iya.. dia teman baruku Kyu?" tuturku pelan.

Aku Tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya. Memangnya aku tak tahu kejadian kemarin. Aku tahu muka masammu itu pasti kau tujukan kearah namja manis yang ada didepanku sekarang. Aku melihat kejadian itu kyu.. Sungmin berani membentakmu di kantin kemarin. Dan pasti kejadian itu akan terus melekat di benakmu. Kau tidak akan puas jika belum membalasnya.

"kau menyebalkan hyung.. bukannya sudah kubilang.. mereka tak berguna." Potong Kyuhyun.

Aku memandang ke arah sungmin yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja. Perlahan aku meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Sungmin.. terdiam dalam marahnya. Dia memandangku kaget dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"tidakkah kau terlalu kasar padanya kyu?" tanyaku pelan. Aku masih bisa merasakan tangan sungmin yang kuat meremas tanganku. Tangan kiriku mengusap tangannya perlahan.

"dia yang duluan kasar padaku..!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siwon.. aku kembali ke kelasku ne?" ucap Sungmin bergetar. Aku tahu dia menahan amarahnya.. aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat.. apalagi ini diperpustakaan. Dan Sungmin menyadari itu ternyata.

"Ku antar?" aku melepaskan tautan tanganku perlahan.

"tidak perlu .. aku bisa sendiri.. urusi temanmu yang manja ini Siwon .. "

"Apa katamu?" bentak Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tak menghiraukan perkataannya. Perlahan sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu keluar perpustakaan. Sekarang Kyuhyun melotot kearahku. Aku memandang namja kecil dihadapanku jengah. Kuraih buku tebal di hadapanku dan membacanya kembali.

"kenapa kau bisa seakrab itu dengannya hyung.. dan jangan kau lakukan perbuatanmu tadi hyung.. aku tak suka kau menggenggam tangan namja menyebalkan itu.." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Aku tersentak dengan perkataannya. Apa dia serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya itu. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat. Menghela nafas perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan diri sesaat.

"kau punya julukan baru kyu?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

"aku serius hyung!" potongnya.

Sudah kuduga..

"Kenapa kau penasaran kyu… itu bukan sifat biasamu .. apa dia menarik perhatianmu.."

"err.. aku membencinya.."

"sungguh? Ingat kyu.. aku tak mau kau seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.. kau tahu sendiri kalau Zhoumi telah membuatmu seperti itu.. itu semua bermula dari benci kyu.. hati-hati dengan perkataanmu.."

"tapi aku sudah melupakannya hyung! Zhoumi yang telah menghancurkan hatiku itu.. aku telah melupakannya ! demi bocah kecil dari kanada itu.. dia meninggalkanku! Huh.. sebaiknya kau tak mengungkit kenangan menyakitkan itu lagi hyung.. dan rasa benci ini bukan seperti yang kau duga hyung.. aku akan terus membencinya.!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"semua bisa berubah kyu.. dan aku tahu.. Sungmin bukan orang biasa yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari PSP bodoh itu sejak kejadian di kantin kemarin.."

"kau melihatnya.. itu yang membuatku membencinya.."

"kau tahu kyu .. kurasa .. aku mulai tertarik padanya… " ucapku datar dan meninggalkannya.

"apa maksudmu hyung? Baiklah.. sesukamu.." potong Kyuhyun tak kalah datarnya denganku. Aku menoleh kebelakang.

Dia tak menyentuh benda hitam persegi itu. Pandangan matanya gusar menatap luar jendela dan bibirnya mencibir seenaknya. Sungmin.. kau membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap PSP.. sama seperti Zhoumi… dan aku tak heran jika nanti kau akan berpaling padanya.. tapi sayangnya kyu.. aku mulai menyukain namja penyuka pink itu…

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"kau tahu kyu .. kurasa .. aku mulai tertarik padanya… " ucap Siwon datar.

"apa maksudmu hyung? Baiklah.. sesukamu.." aku menatap sosok yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan datar. Memandangnya berlalu dihadapanku. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Menatap sesosok namja yang hanya diam di bangku taman dengan menggunakan syal pink yang terikat hangat di lehernya. Dia .. membuat aku mengingat seorang Zhoumi! Seorang yang menghianatiku disaat terakhir aku melihatnya pergi ke china. Dia harus menerima konsekuensinya.. aku semakin membencimu.. kau tahu .. dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan melepas buruannya.. meski itu hanya 1 meter saja.

"Kyu…"

"kyuu…"

"ah?"

"Sudah waktunya masuk kelas.. "

"Ne..gamsahamida .. mr Kim .. " penjaga perpustakaan itu selalu mengingatkanku saat waktu istirahat habis.

Aku beranjak menuju lorong kelas bisnis. Kelas olimpiyade berada setelah melewati gedung aula yang ada disebelah kelas bisnis. Baguslah .. aku beruntung banyak spot jebakan di sekolah ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah ! ada apa ?"

"hyung.. kau kan pintar membuat jebakaan.. err.. aku minta kau buat jebakan.."

"hah? Untuk apa? "

"ayolah Hae hyung.. kau kan pintar.."

"kau merayuku.."

"Donghae hyungg.. ! kau memang paling hebat!" potongku seraya berlalu setelah memberikan sesuatu di tangannya. 100 won ckup kan?

_-TBC-_

**Maafkan saya jika apdet terlalu lama :'( .. dikarenakan saya liburan .. hihih.. #PLAK!**

**maafkan jika fic ini terlalu pendek..**

**fic berikutnya akan saya perpanjang dan saya percepat.. sepertinya kesempatan mempercepat fic ini lumayan ada meski dibawah tekanan menjelang try out kota..**

**ah... saya sudah merelakan hiatus dari dunia kpop.. tpi ga rela hiatus dari dunia fanfic. [pdhl pucblishnya lama bnget].**

**RnR .. semua kritik saran diterima dengan senang hati..**

**terimakasih para review tercinta.. kalian penyemangatku pokoknyaa.. komen saya balas di ending fanfic yg entah tak tahu chaps brapa.. #PLAK.. akan kucurhatkan semua komen selama kalian review.. meski cuma satu.. aku udah seneng beud #edisiaalay.. ,,**

**GOMAWOOO...**


	3. Chapter 3

"MY ENEMY MY LOVELY" [God! Ini judul macem apa sih ?]

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin and other SJ's member

Genre : Romance

Chapter : 3/?

Rating : T

Warning : yaoi :D Typo? Abal .. gaje EYD tak sesuai .. aneh :D

Summary : Kyuhyun semakin memulai perangnya.. tapi Sungmin tak tinggal diam.. [summary macam apa ini.. ._.a]

Disclaimer : SJ dan semua member milik Tuhan :3 .. KyuMin milik shipper.. dan terkadang Sungmin menjadi milikku :D #PLAK!

[seCUIL kisah dari ff aneh ini]

**Continue..**

"hah? Untuk apa? "

"ayolah Hae hyung.. kau kan pintar.."

"kau merayuku.."

"Donghae hyungg.. ! kau memang paling hebat!" potongku seraya berlalu setelah memberikan sesuatu di tangannya. 100 won ckup kan?

_Chap 2_

Ah.. how a beutifull day now .. aku senang sekali melihat pemandangan itu.

"Yakk! CHO KYUHYUN! Beraninya kau!"

"itu konsekuensi untukmu .. LEE SUNGMIN!" ucapku datar. Memandangnya yang penuh dengan air dan tepung di seluruh badannya. Salah dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku memutar bola mataku melihat banyak siswa yang tertawa melihat namja penyuka pink itu penuh dengan tepung. Tak ada yang mau menolong korban keganasanku.. jika ada .. dia akan terkena juga.

"Kau keterlaluan kyu.. dia hanya membentakmu bukan?"

"biarkan saja Siwon-ah.. salah dia membentakku sekeras kemarin.. aku tak pernah dibentak.. kau tahu itu.. dan itu konsekuensinya.. karena dia adalah orang pertama yang membentakku selama hidupku.." jelasku pelan.

"bukan seperti ini caranya kyu.. kau sama saja dengan Zhoumi.. kau tak tahu .. kau menyakiti namja manis itu.."

Aku tak menatap Siwon lagi. Saat ini mataku menangkap pancaran mata foxy seorang Lee Sungmin. Matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu… itu bukan kebencian.. harusnya kau membenciku juga Lee Sungmin. Matamu itu membuatku….

"Yak! Siwon hyung.! Apa yang kau lakukan!" potongku saat tahu Siwon membantu Sungmin.

"Menolongnya.. apalagi..?"

"itu urusanku hyung! Biarkan dia disitu! Biarkan dia menjadi bahan tertawaan! Biarkan dia hyung! Kau mencampuri urusanku!" bentakku marah. Siwon memapah tubuh Sungmin. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak dan membantunya berjalan melewatiku. Ekpresi Siwon datar memandangku..

"sekarang… kalau kau mengganggunya.. itu urusanku .. kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin?" Siwon melewatiku dan tak memperdulikanku.

"terserah padamu hyung.." gumamku pelan. Aku tersenyum memandang mereka berlalu. Kau tahu aku membencimu Lee Sungmin? Kali ini.. rasa benci ini semakin bertambah..

aku sangat membencimu Lee Sungmin.!

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku berada di kamar mandi sekarang. Ditemani oleh Siwon.. namja yang menolongku mengerjakan hukuman matematika tadi pagi.

"Kyu .. memang keterlaluan.." cibirku.

"apa kau membencinya?" Tanya Siwon seraya tersenyum padaku.

"humb.. sangat membencinya.."

"aku adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.. apa kau membenciku juga?" ungkap Siwon pelan. Mengapa dia jujur sekali padaku?

"jadi kau sahabatnya? Kenapa kau jujur sekali.." aku mengusap rambutku yang masih basah. Untung saja aku selalu membawa baju ganti. Jadi aku tak usah keluar dengan baju kotor yang kukenakan tadi.

"kau membenciku juga?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya.

"hummb.. aku masih membencimu kok.."

"ahh.. baiklaah.. " Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok kamar mandi. Memandangku dengan tatapan lembut. Hah? Lembut.. bagaimana bisa ..

"gomawo.." ucapku pelan.

"untuk apa?"

"kau menolongku .." aku tak berani menatapnya. Kurapikan semua dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"ohh.. itu.. "

"baiklah.. gomawo sekali lagi Siwon-ah.. aku harus bergegas.."

"aku antar ne?" tawarnya.

"aniyo… aku tak mau merepotkanmu.. "

"pokoknya kau ku antar.. "

"ah.. ya baiklah.."

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di dalam mobil milik Choi Siwon. Dia ke sekolah menggunakan mobil mewah seperti ini? biasanya sih kebanyakan diantar pakai supir pribadi .. uhmm.. seperti Kyuhyun itu.. dia kan anak manja.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya sampai di café. Aku punya café sendiri.. yah. Untuk mengisi waktu luangku aku ikut membantu disini. Aku tak mau dianggap manager yang main perintah ini itu.. menurutku semua pegawai yang ada disini sama. Meski aku atasan mereka.. aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman dan bergaul bebas bersama mereka tanpa ada batasan atasan dan bawahan. Aku suka jika langsung berinteraksi dengan konsumen.

"Kau mau mampir dulu Siwon-ah? Aku yang akan melayanimu langsung.." aku tersenyum memandangnya dari luar mobil.

"jadi ini cafemu.. aniyo.. aku akan mampir kapan-kapan.. aku akan menagih janjimu itu.. melayaniku langsung di cafemu ini.. oke.. " Siwon membalas senyumanku.

"uhm.. oke!"

"sampai jumpa sungmin-ah.. sampai ketemu disekolah besok."

"hati-hati.."

Kutatap mobil mewah milik Siwon yang menjauh. Yah.. baiklah.. saatnya bekerja.!

Aku membuka pintu Café. Menatap sekitar.. ahh.. cafemu ramai juga.. aku beruntung memilih mendirikan coffee café disini. Setiap hari semakin ramai. Dan kulihat disana sahabatku.. Ryeowook. Dia yang membantuku mengelola coffee café ini. aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnyadan bergegas menuju pintu khusus yang ada di sebelah mesin kasir. Pintu khusus pegawai.

BRUKK..

"Aw!" keluhku. Aku terjatuh mencium lantai. Sial! Kenapa bisa pemilik café jatuh dengan keadaan tidak elit di cafenya sendiri? Aku mencoba berdiri dan merapikan diriku.

"Makanya.. kalau jalan.. hati-hati.. setidaknya matamu itu masih berfungsi kan?.." ucap seseorang. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang baru saja kudengar di sekolah tadi. Pemilik suara itu tidak lain adalah orang yang megerjaiku.

Aku melotot menoleh menatap dan menggeram kearahnya. Dia sungguh menjengkelkan. Membuatku ingin sekali memakannya! Arrgh!

"Tidak Sakit kan?" ucapnya lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun..!" geramku.

"what a beautifull day.."

Berlalu dari hadapannya. Itu satu-satunya agar aku tak teriak di tempat ini. siapa juga yang mau cari keributan di café sendiri..

"Hyungg.. gwenchana.. ?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir saat aku masuk ke ruang pegawai. Dia melihatku jatuh ternyata.

"gwenchana.. hanya saja.. itu memalukan.." aku mulai mengganti bajuku.."

"kulihat kau diantar seseorang hyung? Pacar barumu?" huh.. anak yang satu ini kalau bicara memang tak bisa di rem.

"hah? Pacar? .. apa maksudmu wookie.. dia itu teman baruku!"

"kau 3 tahun sekolah disana memangnya tak punya teman ya hyung? Kok teman barumu?"

"aku baru mengenalnya pagi ini.."

"Sepertinya dia sangat baik ya hyung.. siapa namanya?"

"baik.. ? ya.. begitulah … namanya.. Choi Siwon.."

"kau diantar Choi Siwon…!" Ryeowook berkata lantang.

"Ssstt! Kedengaran sampai luar wookie! Tak bisakan pelan sedikit suaramu.. memangnya ada apa dengan Choi Siwon?" bentakku.

"kau tak tahu Choi Siwon?"

"tidak.. memangnya kenapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran

"aah.. hyung.. tak kusangka kau kurang pergaulan!"

"kau meledekku!" ucapku sinis.

"ahh.. aniyo.. aniyo.. ah baiklah.. kau tahu hyung.. Choi Siwon itu anak dari yang punya Hyundai Department Store .. sekarang kau tahu kan?"

"hah? Kau bercanda Kim Ryeowook.."

"aku sedang serius hyung.."

"aah.. baiklah.. lupakan lupakan.. kembali bekerja.." potongku berlalu meninggalkannya menuju mesin kasir.

_Skip Time_

"Wookie.. kau mau pulang?" tanyaku pelan. aku memandang pakaiannya yang sudah berganti.

"hyungg.. ini kan sudah ja 9 malam.. diluar juga hujan deras.."

"kau dijemput?" selidikku.

"uhmm.."

"tuh kaan.. baiklaah.. selamat bersenang-senang wookie.. kenalkan padaku besok.." godaku.

"hyungg..!" semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah namja kecil dihadapanku. aah.. sepertinya cinta itu indah. sayangnya aku belum pernah merasakannya.

aku mulai mengganti pakaian kerjaku dengan pakaian panjang. scraft pink dan jaket berwarna pink juga. huh.. untung saja aku membawa jas hujan dan payung .. jadi aku tak perlu khawatir kalau basah.

semua pegawai sudah pulang sejak 10 menit yang lalu. segera aku matikan lampu cafe, membalik tanda "open" dengan tanda "close" yang menggantung di pintu cafe. menyisakan lampu di depan cafe menyala, dan mengunci pintu.

"dingin.." gumamku pelan. aku mengusap-usap lenganku. untung saja rumahku tidak terlalu jauh jadi berjalan kaki pun tak masalah. lagipula hanya melewati 1 halte saja.

mataku berhenti pada sosok namja yang bediri di ujung kursi halte. ini sudah malam.. jangan-jangan namja genit-genit itu.. err.. sebaiknya aku sedikit berhati-hati. semakin dekat langkahku melewatinya. aku mendengar suaranya yang lirih itu. menggigil..?

"hhhuuhh..." dia menggigil ternyata.

STOP!

aku kenal suara itu. dan semoga tebakanku benar. aku mendekatinya perlahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." ucapku pelan.

kepala itu mendongak menatapku. BINGO!

"Kyuhyun-ah .. gwenchana?"

"hhh.. apa pep.. pe... pedu.. li muu.. " Kyuhyun bergetar. meski dalam kegelapan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat. aku duduk disampingnya. memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"jangan bohong.." aku tak memandangnya sekarang.

"hhhh.. pergi .. aku tak butuh bantuanmu..!" bentaknya lagi. dia menahan dingin itu. wajahnya semakin pucat.

"anak manja biasanya di jemput oleh supirnya.. kenapa? Terlambat.. hem.." ucapku kesal. Aku tak suka dibentak.

"apa maksudmu huh?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel. Aku tak peduli.

"tsk.." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada. Masih menahan rasa dingin di tengah hujan dibawah halte.

"baiklah .. anak manja .. semoga malammu menyenangkan.." aku berlari keluar halte. Tak peduli hujan lebat membuatku basah kuyup. Toh .. rumahku tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aish! Ada apa dengan namja sial itu.. huh? Sesial itukah aku bertemu dengannya di keadaan yang tidak elit. Dia tahu kelemahanku sekarang.! Poor Kyuhyun .. kenapa kau seperti anak kecil di hadapan Lee Sungmin di saat hujan deras seperti ini.

ARGH! Jangan ditanya! Aku tak suka hujan. Dan bajuku basah saat aku keluar dari café itu. Sopir? .. hari gini masih pakai Sopir? Anak jaman sekarang Junior highschool sudah bisa menyetir tahu ! masa' aku kalah dengan anak seperti itu. Mobilku mogok. Dan aku sedang menunggu mobil derek! Dan itu lama sekali! Lebih baik jalan kaki ke rumah daripada menunggu selama ini! tapi ini hujan! Sudah kubilang aku tak suka hujan.

"hhuuuhh.." kesalku menggeser posisi dudukku sedikit.

SRAK..

Apa ini. aku melihat jaket, jas hujan, dan payung di sebelahku. Payung itu terjatuh. Punya sapa heh? Apa dia gila meninggalkan barang seperti ini di halte. Aku berfikir sejenak. Sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri.. atau menunggu mobil Derek super lama..?

HAH? Bodoh! Lee Sungmin bodoh!

Aku baru ingat dia berlari meninggalkanku tanpa jaket, payung, dan jas hujan. Saat aku melihatnya datang.. dia menggunakan itu semua.. dan kalau aku melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu.. berarti…..

Barang-barang ini miliknya!

"Aish! Baiklah… aku akan pulang sendiri…"

Kukenakan barang-barang yang disebelahku itu. Aku kedinginan! Apa boleh buat! Aku harus memakai itu agar aku tak sakit..! biarkan saja dia.. salah Sungmin meninggalkan ini di sini.. aku memakainya.. aku tak sakit.. dia tak pakai ini… ? tinggal tunggu dia sakit..! apa peduliku?

"wangi Strawberry.." gumamku saat memakai jaket itu. Kupercepat langkahku tak peduli sepatu bagusku ini basah dan besok rusak.. tinggal beli kan? Meninggalkan mobilku sendirian disana.. kalau ada yang mencuri.. hilang… tinggal beli kan? Dunia ini bagai milikmu Cho Kyuhyun. Apa sih yang ga buat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Apa-apaan ini.." keluhku saat aku berjalan di koridor dengan membawa barang-barang tak berguna. Aku berlari ke gedung Music dan Seni. Terpaksa! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun ke kelas Music dan Seni .. ? itu sama dengan menjatuhkan harga diri. Kubilang ini TERPAKSA!

Sosok yang menyebalkan itu berada tepat 2 meter didepanku. Aku memandangnya malas.

"yak.."

"ah.. Cho Kyuhyun.. ada apa denganmu.. apa kau mau minta maaf ?" ucap Sungmin seenak jidatnya saat melihatku. Dia tersenyum.. kau menghinaku!

"Cih.. tak berguna .. " aku tersenyum kecut memandangnya dan memberikan 3 barang tak penting tanpa memandangnya.

"Kau mencurinya?"

"Heh! Kau meninggalkannya kemarin! Apa kau tak sadar hah?" bentakku. Dia menuduhku? Bagus ! kau memulai perang lagi huh?

"ah? Benarkah.. mungkin aku lupa.. "

"hhaaattcciimm.."

Dia bersin setelah mengatakan kalimat memuakkan itu. Ahahahahaha.. betapa senangnya tebakanku kemarin benar.! Dia sakit kan.

"Kau pulang kehujanan.. kau memang bodoh.." desisku.

"apa pedulimu? .. oh ..ya.. terimakasih kau mengembalikan itu… aku baikkan, masih mengucapkan terimakasih..?" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Menghinaku (lagi)!

"cih!"

"Kau tak memakainya kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"mana mungkin.! aku akan terkontaminasi!" ucapku seraya memalingkan muka. Aku muak menatap wajah itu.

"yeah.. dan yang pasti martabatmu semakin jatuh di depan orang yang kau benci ya.. jika memakai barangnya.." Sungmin berjalan melewatiku. Seenaknya sendiri!

"Gzz.."

Aish! Dia menyebalkan! Aku semakin membencimu bodoh!. Aku berjalan tenang menuju perpustakaan. Maple apa sekarang? Biologi? Huh… aku tak suka biologi. Membolos di perpustakaan dan main PSP lebih menyenangkan.

"Pagi Mr. Park..!"

"Kyu? Kau tak masuk? .. ini sudah jam pertama.."

"aku dihukum.." bohongku.

Yeah.. dihukum untuk membolos..

Aku beranjak menuju meja di dekat jendela. Di hadapanku sekarang ada seorang namja yang sibuk dengan buku tebal yang ia baca sampai menutupi wajahnya. Sudah jilid 12 ternyata. Sangat rajin sekali dia membaca buku itu.

"Tumben kau disini…. ? aku heran.." ucapnya pelan.

"Yak.. Siwon hyung .. justru aku bertambah heran… kenapa kelas bisnis sebebas itu sampai membiarkan murid sepertimu berada di perpustakaan terus dan tak mengikuti pelajaran.." protesku tanpa mengurangi konsentrasi permainan game yang ada di tanganku saat ini. Sedikit lagi aku menang.

"terkadang murid itu butuh kebebasan Kyu.. kau tahu kan maksudku.." ucapnya pelan.

"Hmm.." gumamku. Sial.! Game ini lumayan sulit.

"apa kau tak bosan dengan PSPmu itu… kenapa kau tak cari permainan lain..?"

"aku sudah menemukannya.. hanya saja aku sedang malas bermain dengan permainan itu.."

"heehh.. kau serius dengan permainanmu ..? kau menjahili orang kan kyu.. !"

Siwon hyung memang tahu segalanya tentangku. Sifat-sifat dan kebiasaanku dia sangat hafal diluar kepala.

"tentu… apa aku pernah berbohong untuk menjahili orang?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"kau jangan menjahilinya kyu.."

"hah? Apa maksudmu hyung.. itu kan hakku.."

"sudah kubilang .. kalau aku punya rasa dengan Lee Sungmin .. jangaan menjahilinya bodoh!" bentak Siwon dengan muka dingin.

"huh? Sekarang cinta membuat persahabatan retak ya… jadi itu maksudmu… terserah padamu hyungg.." gumamku meninggalkannya. Jengkel! Kenapa Siwon hyung bisa seperti itu padaku demi namja sial itu!

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman menuju kantin. Marah membuatku lapar. Setelah membeli minuman. Aku beranjak menuju salah satu kursi. Mataku masih berkonsentrasi pada PSP yang ada ditanganku. Aku tak peduli aku duduk dimana. Hak siswa mendapatkan tempat layak dikantin itu nyata bukan! ! kalau ada yang melarangku.. aku jamin dia besok tak bersekolah.

"tukang bolos.."

Aish! Suara namja sial itu! Kenapa dia ada disini sih! Di depanku! Argh! Aku tak konsen dengan game-ku. GAME OVER ! arghh.. hampir saja aku lempar PSPku itu. Namja ini benar-benar membuatku sial!

"kau juga bolos!" potongku.

"ini jam kosong.. dan aku bukan sedang menganggur dengan barang bodoh.. aku masih punya pekerjaan.." ujarnya cepat.

"apa katamu Lee Sungmin..!"

"berisik.." potongnya.

"alasan!"

Dddrrr… drrr…

Handphoneku berbunyi.. telefon masuk.. dan nomor tidak dikenal..

"Yeobosaeyo.."

"_yeobosaeyo.. kyuhyun-ah.. kau masih mengingatku.?"_

Aku tercekat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat kukenal.

BRAKK…

Aku menjatuhkan ponselku. Mataku menerawang kosong. Tak memikirkan apapun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. gwenchana?"

_-TBC-_

**What thee.. :X .. ada apa dengan cerita ini.. pasti kurang panjang yaa.. T^T .. dan cerita ini semakin rumit.. what happen with my hand and my mind .. dan sepertinya kyumin moment hanya sebentar.. #mendesahkecewa .. yaahh.. sepertinya chap berikutnya akan kuperbanyak kyuminnya.. mianhae kalau kurang.. saya sudah berusaha.. tapi membuat kyumin bertengkar itu susah! Meski aku suka mereka bertengkar.. ah.. mereka seperti anak kecil bukan..?**

**Eh.. kemarin ada yang menanyakan twitter ya? Silahkan follow saya.. [ C_MINeral ] mensyen ya klo mau follback.. hihihihi…**

**Ahh.. terimakasih atas RnR .. sangat berharga.. itu sangat berharga.. aku sangat menghargai itu semua.. apapun..!**

**terimakasih .. buat ayah, ibu, .. kakak dirumah.. adik dan sahabat-sahabat semua.. terimakasih.. [berasa dapat award] #abaikan.**

**Okee… GOMAWO ..**

**Chap selanjutkan doakan lancar.. :3**

**#kecup :***


	4. Chapter 4

"MY ENEMY MY LOVELY" [God! Ini judul macem apa sih ?]

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin and other SJ's member

Genre : Romance

Chapter : 4/?

Rating : T

Warning : yaoi :D Typo? Abal .. gaje EYD tak sesuai .. aneh :D

Summary : saat yang tidak tepat bagi seorang Kyuhyun untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya.. adakah yang mau menjadi sandaran sang Magnae karena masa lalunya itu... [summary macam apa ini.. ._.a]

Disclaimer : SJ dan semua member milik Tuhan :3 .. KyuMin milik shipper.. dan terkadang Sungmin menjadi milikku :D #PLAK!

[seCUIL kisah dari ff aneh ini]

"Yeobosaeyo.."

"_yeobosaeyo.. kyuhyun-ah.. kau masih mengingatku.?"_

Aku tercekat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat kukenal.

BRAKK…

Aku menjatuhkan ponselku. Mataku menerawang kosong. Tak memikirkan apapun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. gwenchana?"

**Continue**

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku mendengar ponsel jatuh. Bodoh! Ponselmu jatuh Cho Kyuhyun. Aku melotot kearahnya. Tapi ekpresi yang tak terduga tertangkap oleh mataku. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ada apa dengan namja ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah.. gwenchana?"

"…"

"kyu.."

"…"

Pandangan matanya masih kosong. Ada apa dengan panggilan itu.

Aku meraih ponsel Kyuhyun yang jatuh dibawah meja. Masih tersambung. Aku mencoba berbicara.

"Yeobosaeyo..?"

"_aah.. Kyu sudah punya kekasih baru ternyata.."_

"aish! Siapa kau.. seenaknya saja.. "

"_oh ya.. sampaikan salamku padanya.. Saranghae.."_

Aku melotot mendengar suara di sebrang sana. Apa dia orang yang special bagi Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun begitu shock saat mendengar suara itu.

"hanya itu saja?" gumamku.

"_aku akan menemuinya segera.._ _gomawo"_

"baiklah.." Tak lama sambungan terputus, aku meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun di meja.

Aku duduk kembali dan menatapnya..

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu..?" tanyanya getir. Dia memalingkan muka. Ekpresi itu mencoba melupakan hal yang barusan terjadi. Ekspresi gagal!

"pemilik suara itu bilang.. kalau dia akan menemuimu.. segera.."

"…" dia melotot kearahku. Mulutnya seakan ingin mengumpat tapi terkunci rapat.

"aku hanya menyampaikan pesan.."

"kenapa kau peduli..?"

"kubilang aku hanya menyampaikan pesan.. aku tak peduli padamu.." aku tak menatapnya lagi. Pandanganku tertuju pada Music Book yang ada dihadapanku.

"Cih.." umpatnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

"dia juga bilang…"

Kulihat langkahnya terhenti.

"Saranghae…" ucapku hati-hati. Benar! Tangannya mengepal kuat. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Huh? Aku merinding.. apa ini aura dendam?

Aku menatap benda hitam yang ada dimeja. Err.. dia meninggalkan barang bodoh di dekatku. Itu artinya aku harus bertemu dengannya dan menberikan barang bodoh ini.

Kuraih benda hitam itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketku. Dan otomatis hidungku yang tajam ini menempel pada jaket yang aku kenakan.

"uhmm.. ini bukan bau parfumku.. kenapa bau parfum lain di jaketku.. ?" gumamku pelan.

Jaket ini tak pernah dipakai orang lain.. kalau ada , itu SungJin.. namdongsaengku.. tapi aku sangat kenal parfum SungJin.. ini parfum lain.. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang .. dia tak memakainya.. malah bilang kalau bisa terkontaminasi..! huh.. kenapa berasa virus mematikan..?

"eer… masa bodoh!"

Aku menutup Music book dan beranjak ke kelasku.. Kyuhyun sedang kesal bukan.. berarti dia tak mengerjaiku! Meski aku harus mengembalikan PSP bodoh itu.. kalau benda hitam itu aku tahan..?

Aish! Pintarnya Lee Sungmin.!

KRINGGG…

KRINGGG…

Bel istirahat..

Sepertinya aku baru saja istirahat. Bukannya 15 menit yang lalu aku ada di kantin dengan Music Book dan segelas jus strawberry? Ah… pelajaran kosong membuatku berasa tak pernah bersekolah..

"Hyung! Apa kau tak ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Dia memanggilku hyung.. karena kelas dia memang dibawahku.. satu jurusan meski itu tingkat 1 , 2 , dan 3 saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi tak heran jika Eunhyuk sering berkunjung ke kelasku..

"aniyo.. aku sudah ke kantin tadi.. pelajaran kosong.. "

"ah.. geurae? Aku duluan hyungg.."

"umm…"

Membereskan bangku yang berantakan itu sungguh malas. Terlebih itu menyita waktu istirahat.. baiklah.. apa boleh buat. Tak lama aku beranjak keluar kelas menuju taman di dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan kali ini ada yang menarik perhatianku.!

Seorang namja berambut merah dengan tubuh yang tinggi , Disampingnya namja kecil yang imut dan berkulit putih susu menggantungkan sebelah tangannya ke namja yang berambut merah. Dari penampilannya sepertinya siswa baru. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah ini.. Dan mereka berjalan ke arahku.

"permisi.." ucap namja yang berambut merah.

"ah ne? ada yang bisa saya bantu.." jawabku pelan. Kali ini diluar café aku sudah merasa seperti pelayan. Padahal aku di bagian kasir.. eh? Kenapa jadi berpikiran macam-macam.

"ah.. ada apa?" jawabku lagi.

"aku mencari Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.. apa kau mengenalnya..?" Tanya namja rambut merah itu lagi. Dan kulihat namja imut disebelahnya hanya diam saja.

"uhm.. iyaa.. aku mengenalnya.."

"kenalkan.. namaku Zhoumi.. dan yang disebelahku ini… namjacinguku .. Henry.." namja rambut merah itu tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya sekilas.

"Sungmin imnida… "

"Sungmin-ssi.. apa kau tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun..? aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." Tanya Zhoumi. Tapi pertanyaan itu langsung dibalas cengkraman dari namja imut disebelahnya, Henry.

"Mimi-ge!" potong Henry.

"Mochi chagi.. aku tak akan membuatmu cemburu.. aku sangat sayang padamu.. aku hanya menyampaikan permintaan maafku saja kok.." cibir Zhoumi.

"terserah.."

"Mianhae.. kami jadi sibuk sendiri.. apa kau tau Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"biasanya dia di atap sekolah..di gedung olimpiyade disebelah sana… bermain dengan PSPnya.." aku menunjuk sebuah gedung berwarna putih yang tepat disebelah gedung perpustakaan.

"ah baiklah.. jeongmal gomawo Sungmin-ssi .. annyeong.."

"ne.. annyeong.."

Aku menatap kedua punggung itu menjauh kearah yang aku tunjukkan.

Aneh.. ada sesuatu dengan mereka.. terutama namja berambut merah itu.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"eh Siwon-ssi… ada apa?" aku terkejut memandang Siwon yang sudah ada di depanku.

Kenapa ada yang mengganjal. Sepertinya ada yang kulewatkan..! ah ya.. hari ini musuhku tak terlihat bukan.. ahh.. betapa damainya hidup ini tanpa Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti dia sekarang bertemu dengan kedua namja itu.

Aku merogoh saku kananku. Tanganku berhenti merapa benda kotak yang ada didalamnya. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu lagi?

"Sungmin-ssi .. apa kau mau ke kantin denganku.."

"….."

BODOH! LEE SUNGMIN ! ini PSP milik Cho Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin-ssi…"

"ah.. mianhae Siwon-ssi.. aku tak bisa ! lain kali saja.. atau kau bisa bisa ke kantin dengan namja itu.." aku menunjuk ke arah namja yang duduk di bawah pohon taman. Ah! Untung saja ada Kibum disana.. dia temanku dari jurusan Bisnis dan Hukum sama seperti Siwon. Semoga Siwon mengenalnya.. kalau tidak, mau dibawa kemana wajahku yang kelewat aegyo ini jika menunjuk namja sembarangan untuk seorang Siwon.

Aku harus bergegas.

"mianhae Siwon-ssi.." ucapku dan segera berlari ke arah gedung olimpiyade. Dan kulihat ekspresi Siwon yang sempat Shock aku menolak permintaannya. Itu… mianhae.. ini sudah masalah genting.!

5 menit ke gedung olimpiyade yang normal .. tapi hanya kutempuh dengan 1 menit.

"Hosh..hossh.." aku menarik nafas dalam dan menstabilkan nafasku.

Terdengar percakapan serius di atap sekolah. Dan aku sebaiknya bersembunyi di balik pintu. Masa' aku tiba-tiba nongol gitu aja.. sudah kubilang mau dibawa kemana wajah aegyoku ini.. jika aku bertindak bodoh..

Aku mengintip sedikit agar bisa tahu kondisi. Ah! Mungkin aku cocok menjadi mata-mata ya?

"Cih.. mau apa kau kesini.." itu suara Kyuhyun. Dia sedang menatap pagar atap sekolah dan tak memperdulikan dua namja yang ada di belakangnya. Itu Zhoumi dan Henry kan?

Haahh.. apa dia punya mata dibelakang kepala? Sepertinya hafal dengan orang yang dibelakangnya tanpa melihat orang itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf..!" kali ini suara Zhoumi.

"Sudah tak berguna.. ada apa kau kesini..? untuk mengenalkan pacar barumu itu.. "

"Kyu.."

"Diam! Aku tak ingin dengar apapun tentang dirimu… setelah kau menyakitiku di bandara 3 tahun silam! Kau sendiri masih ada hubungan denganku.. tapi berani menciumnya di bandara!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Henry.

Aku bersembunyi sejenak. Takut kalau aksi mengintip bin menguping ini ketahuan. Berciuman? Ini semakin rumit!

"aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini.. " ucap Zhoumi pelan.

"tak perlu.. itu semua sudah selesai!" potong Kyuhyun dingin.

"baiklah.. kita putus Cho Kyuhyun.." suara Zhoumi penuh dengan penekanan itu terdengar sakit ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

JLEB!

Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti jalan cerita mereka. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu lagi? Aku memandang lagi ke arah mereka. Kulihat Zhoumi dan Henry berjalan menuju pintu tempatku berdiri.

Ahh! Sebaiknya aku bertindak!

Aku mulai turun tangga ke beberapa lantai. Dan dan mengulangi naik tangga secara perlahan. Berdalih kalau aku akan ke atap sekolah dan kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi!" sapa Henry.

"Ne Annyeong.." sapaku pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Tapi sayang, senyumanku hanya dibalas oleh Henry. Zhoumi tak memandangku sedikitpun. Aku mulai beranjak perlahan naik kea tap sekolah.

"jadi … kau yang di telpon tadi pagi?" suara pelan Zhoumi itu terdengar di telingaku meski jarak kita sudah berjauhan. Sesuatu memang mengganjal dihatiku sekarang. Jadi.. orang yang mengatakan kata Saranghae di telpon itu dia…

Tap..Tap…Tap..Tap..

"Kyuhyun-ah!" ucapku saat aku sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Aku berlari setelah mendengar perkataan Zhoumi. Aku mulai tahu sedikit.

Kulihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang meringkuk membelakangiku. Dia terdiam tidka menjawab panggilanku.

"Kyu.."

"…."

Aku semakin mendekat.

"kyu.. gwenchana?"

Kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Kali ini bukan kedinginan.. dia menahan emosinya.! Aku yakin! Kuurungkan niatku untuk mengembalikan PSP miliknya ini. kutempatkan diriku untuk duduk tepat disebelahnya. Jika temanku sedang seperti ini.. biasanya aku memeluknya untuk membuatnya tenang. Meski sikapnya yang terlihat membenciku.. aku membenci Karena sikap kekanak-kanakannya itu… tapi .. entah mengapa tanganku ini dengan reflek memeluk bahunya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan diantara bahu dan dadaku. Harusnya hangat.. tapi ini dingin.. inikah aura kesedihan..

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.. hanya saja.. jika kau ingin menangis.. menangislah sepuasmu.. aku akan menjadi sandaran untukmu…" ucapku pelan.

Dan benar.. Kyuhyun terdiam di pelukanku..tapi bahuku terasa basah. Dia menangis.. seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang keras kepala.. hatinya sedang tersakiti.

Tes… Tes.. Tes…

Hujan? Dan kurasa aku akan terus menemaninya.. meski hujan.. dia butuh seseorang yang harus menguatkan hatinya..

Perlahan hujan mengguyur tubuh kami berdua. Aku masih bertahan.. mana mungkin aku meninggalkan anak kecil ini disini kehujanan sedangkan aku tidak!. Aku selalu ingin menjadi sandaran bagi setiap orang yang bersedih.. menjadi wadah untuk pengungkapan kesedihan..dan menjadi curahan hati meski itu tak ada hubungannya denganku.. karena dari itu.. aku bisa belajar untuk lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"apa kau benar-benar bersedih dan tersakiti kyu? Seperti derasnya hujan ini..?" gumamku pelan. Dan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun membuat hatiku teriris. Seperti inikah rasanya tersakiti kyu? Kenapa seseorang seperti dirimu.. yang selalu terlihat tegar dihadapanku yang mengalami ini semua?

"kau tak boleh seperti ini kyu.. kau boleh menangis sepuasmu dihadapanku.. aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun… tapi kau harus bangkit.. " ucapanku membuat Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri perlahan dan melepas pelukanku.

"hyungg.. aku membencimu.." potong Kyuhyun lirih.

"silahkan .. itu hakmu jika kau membenciku.. ini sudah sore.. akan kupanggilkan taksi untukmu.."

Kutarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuruni tangga. Tak peduli jika baju kami sudah basah, sepatu yang licin karena air… setelah menemukan taksi aku segera membuka pintu dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Segera mandi dan istirahatlah .." kuberi sedikit pesan untuknya.

"uhm.."

"Ahjussi.. tolong antarkan kerumahnya ne?" ucapku kepada pengemudi Taksi dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Kutatap taksi itu berlalu. Jaketku basah terkena air hujan. Aku segera berteduh dan merogoh sakuku. Semoga PSP ini baik-baik saja.

"Sungmin-ssi!"

"eh.. Siwon-ssi.. belum pulang.."

"aku mencarimu… kau kehujanan.." raut wajah Siwon terlihat khawatir. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"uhmm.. mianhae soal tadi.. oh ya.. Siwon.. kau sahabat Kyuhyun kan?"

"gwenchana.. uhm.. dia sahabat sejak kecil.."

"apa kau tahu namja yang bernama Zhoumi..? ada hubungan apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku hati-hati. Siwon terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Beberapa detik kemudia dia mengatur nafasnya dan mulai bicara.

"Sebenarnya….."

"aku pulang.."

"Sungmin chagi.. kehujanan lagi.."

"ah mianhae umma.. aku tadi terburu-buru.. jadi aku terobos saja semua… termasuk hujan!" potongku pelan.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajuku. Pikiranku masih melayang dengan cerit adari Siwon tentang Kyuhyun.

Dulu.. saat dia duduk di bangku Junior highschool .. dia mulai mengenal sosok Zhoumi.. bermula seperti yang kualami ini.. bermula dari permusuhan.. hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menjalin hubungan khusus dan mengakhiri perang dingin mereka.. Siwon bilang ini seperti benci jadi cinta..

Kyuhyun sangat sayang pada Zhoumi. Hingga sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun yang masih ada hubungan dengan Zhoumi melihat kekasihnya itu berciuman dengan seorang namja di bandara saat perpisahan untuk Studi Zhoumi di China. Setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu.. Zhoumi tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Mungkin itu adalah kejadian yang biasa, tapi bagi Kyuhyun yang notabene-nya Zhoumi adalah cinta pertamanya.. itu sangat menyakitkan. 2 hari setelah itu Kyuhyun mengalami depresi yang sangat parah. Sampai seorang dokter menyatakan dia gila. Tentu saja keluarga dan kerabatnya tidak terima! Hari demi hari Kyuhyun di beri tertapi untuk melupakan kejadian itu…. Dan itu berhasil..

Tapi..

Kurasa kejadian kemarin merobek kenangan pahit yang telah terkunci rapat itu di dalam benaknya.. masih kuingat betapa rapuh dan tersakitinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"hmm.. itu menyakitkan.. apa aku harus masuk kedalam dunianya ..? Aish.. molla molla… aku tak peduli.. sebaiknya aku tidur.."

….

Aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah. Tentu saja masih dengan kebiasaanku.. toh umma juga biasa saja menanggapinya. Siap untuk terlambat Lee Sungmin?

"SANGAT SIAP!"

Aku segera keluar dari rumah dan berjalan santai ke arah sekolah. Tapi aku mendapati seorang Cho Kyuhyun duduk di halte yang biasa aku datangi untuk naik bus ke sekolah. Dan kali ini dia memakai baju bebas.

"Hey! Anak manja! Kau membolos hah?" ucapku blak-blakan.

"apa urusanmu..?" jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh! Aku tak mengerti.!

"yaa.. kurasa itu juga bukan urusanku.. !" gumamku beranjak meninggalkannya.

Dan apa yang terjadi. Dia menarik tanganku dan menuntunku untuk mengikutimu!

"Aish! Yak! Bagaimana kalau ketahuan anak sekolah bolos!" bentakku.

"ikut aku.."

"yak! Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanku bodoh! Jangan menarikku seenaknya!" aku mamaki orang yang sedang menarik tanganku saat ini.

"aku membencimu hyung! Kau harus ikut aku!"

"apa urusannya denganku hah? Aku lebih membencimu!"

"sudah kubilang aku membencimu.. jelas ada urusannya denganmu.. karena orang yang aku benci adalah hyung!"

"mana ada aturan bodoh seperti itu..!" cibirku.

"kalau begitu.. kalau aku bukan urusanmu.. hyung urusanku sekarang.. !"

"hah?"

_-TBC-_

**Taddaa.. kyumin moment masih kurang ya. Dan masih kurang panjang.. #gantungdiri .. hihihi.. kurasa aku paling suka part ini :D .. entah mengapa .. aku penuh konsentrasi di fict part ini..meski mengecewakan karena masih kurang panjang.. ceritanya jadi gimanaa gtu.. antara keluar dari prosedur konsep awal atau malah cocok sama prosedur awal.. yang jelas author benar-benar berpikir keras di part ini..**

**Sekian dulu.. :D **

**RnR sangat membantu semangat saya.. terimakasih! Hug and kiss for all reviewer! Saya sangat berterimakasih.! Akan kubalas di part akhir yang sepertinya semakin dekat ini.. [cepet amat].**

**Akhir kata..**

**Gomawoo…**


	5. Chapter 5

"MY ENEMY MY LOVELY" [God! Ini judul macem apa sih ?]

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin and other SJ's member

Genre : Romance drama .. :#

Chapter : 5/?

Rating : T

Warning : yaoi :D Typo? Abal .. gaje EYD tak sesuai .. aneh :D

Summary : baca sindiri yorobun.. author smakin bingung dg ceritanya.. jdi susah bkin summary #curhat

Disclaimer : SJ dan semua member milik Tuhan :3 .. saya pinjam nama.. :D KyuMin milik shipper.. dan terkadang Sungmin menjadi milikku :D #PLAK! [di mimpi yorobunn.. ]

[seCUIL kisah dari ff aneh ini]

"sudah kubilang aku membencimu.. jelas ada urusannya denganmu.. karena orang yang aku benci adalah hyung!"

"mana ada aturan bodoh seperti itu..!" cibirku.

"kalau begitu.. kalau aku bukan urusanmu.. hyung urusanku sekarang.. !"

"hah?"

**Continue..**

****

"…"

"Kyu! Tak bisakah kau pelan!" bentakku.

"….."

"Kyu.." lirihku.

"….." dia terus menarik tanganku ke arah mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan sebuah toko.

Aish,, tangan ini mencengkram tanganku kuat. Tepat di depan mobil itu aku menghentakkan tangannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MENYAKITIKU!" teriakku.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MENYAKITIKU!" Teriak Sungmin seraya mengehentakkan tanganku. Matanya menatap nanar kearahku. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aish! Apa aku yang aku lakukan! Apa aku benar-benar menyakitinya. Dia berteriak! Dan itu membuatku malu!

Grep!

Aku memeluknya! Menenangkan namja cerewet ini. Dia terisak! Aish! Setelah dia menolongmu kemarin, kau memperlakukannya dengan seperti ini.

"Aku membencimu hyung! Jangan menangis!" ucapku pelan di telinganya. aku menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat menuju suatu tempat. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri perang dingin ini. Tapi belum mengakhirinya.. aku sudah berbuat jahat padanya.

"Hiks.."

Dia masih terisak meski sudah di dalam mobil. Huh?

"Hyung! Berhentilah menangis! Aku membencimu!"

"…"

"kkaau.. memm...kuu.. k..kkee maaa..naa?" ucapnya sambil terisak.

"lihatlah jalan! Jangan menangis terus!"

"uhm.."

Aku memutar kemudiku ke suatu gerbang besar. LOTTE WORLD … kutatap wajahnya yang sudah takk menangis lagi. Tapi masih terlihat bekas air mata di pipinya..

"Pakai ini.. aku tak mau melihatmu dengan mata sembab di tempat ini.."

"uhm.."

"Cih! Hanya itu saja jawabanmu?" ucapku pelan.

"terserah padamu Cho Kyuhyun!" bentaknya.

Aku melotot seketika padanya! Dia berani memulai perang lagi huh? Padahal aku telah mengajaknya ke sini! Dan tak lupa dia sudah kubelikan baju baru! Yang benar saja kalau ada anak sekolahan ke tempat ini pada jam sekolah. Yang ada polisi sudah menangkap basah kuyup!

Setelah membeli tiket kutarik tangan lembut itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Cih! Aku tak tahu tempat ini! dan bodohnya aku mengajaknya kesini.. kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku balas budi padanya tentang kejadian kemarin. Kalau tak ada namja ini aku mungkin akan lompat dari atap sekolah. Entah mengapa pelukannya itu membuatku tenang. Sekarang aku sudah melupakan hal kemarin. Benar-benar melupakan total. Apa karena namja disebelahku yang sedang terdiam melamun ini.?

"aish! Kau mau apa? Kali ini aku akan menurutimu dan bersikap baik padamu!" potongku membangunkan lamunannya.

"aku mau pergi sendiri!"

"yak! Tidak bisa! Kau kesini denganku.. dan harus denganku juga di dalam sini!"

"uhm! Itu bukan urusanku!"

"sudah kubilang kalau kau urusanku hyung!" jengkelku. Huuh.. sabar Cho Kyuhyun.

"kau bilang akan bersikap baik padaku… tapi kau malah membentakku!" protesnya kali ini. aku memandang manic mata indah itu. Mata yang menenangkan.

"arra.. arraseo.. aku akan baik.." ucapku sambil menarik kuat rambutku. Frustasi juga bersikap baik pada namja dari jurusan yang aku benci ini!

"Kyu..! ayo kesana!" rengeknya tiba-tiba sambil menarik lenganku. Hah? Aku memandang raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba imut. Dan dia memaksaku mengikutinya. Aish! Kumohon jangan memasang wajah itu!

"Hyung.. aku membencimu!" gumamku.

"kau bilang apa Kyu?" dia berbalik memandangku. Argh! Tingkah aegyonya membuatku frustasi! Aku memalingkan muka.

"aku membencimu!" ucapku sekalli lagi.

"Aaargghh!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Sontak aku menoleh kearahnya khawatir. Namja itu menunjuk toko yang berjarak 5 meter dihadapan kami berdua. Err.. sejak kapan jadi kami?

"Aku mau kesana Kyuhyunnie!" rengeknya lagi. Dan terpaksa aku menurutinya kesana. Toko boneka? Apa jadinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun ke toko boneka?

Hah? Apa dia bilang tadi? Kyuhyunnie? Dia memanggilku dengan nama manis itu? Aish! Apa telingaku mulai tuli.

Dia menunjuk ke arah boneka kelinci besar berukuran 1 meter dan segera berlari memeluknya. Aigo! Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri.

"Kyu.. aku mau ini.. maukah kau membelikannya untukku..?" mohonnya beraegyo. Err.. aku tidak tahan dengan ekrpresi itu.

"ani..!" jawabku pelan.

"Kyu.. kumohon.. ? baiklah baiklah.. aku tak kan membentakmu lagi.. aku janji… aku tak membawa uang lebih untuk membeli ini.. jadi belikan untukku ya.."

"ani.."

"Kyuhyun.."

"aniyo.. aku membencimu hyung! Kau ini aneh-aneh!"

"Kyuhyunniee.. sekali lagi kumohon…"

"aniyoo.." aku memandang dingin padanya.

"humbb!"

Aigo! Dia mempout bibirnya. Dia ngambek ternyata. Sesaat dia keluar tanpa sepatah kata meninggalkanku. Aish! Ini bisa jadi masalah kalau dia hilang di tempat ini.

"uhmm.. boleh aku ambil boneka besar itu.. "

"silahkan…."

Setelah menjalankan transaksi yang membosankan, dengan susah payah aku membawa boneka besar berwarna pink ini. err.. seorang Cho Kyuhyun membawa boneka besar berwarna PINK ditengah lotte world. Ditambah lagi kebingungan mencari sosok namja di tempat seluas ini hanya demi permintaan anehnya itu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke semua tempat. VOILAA… aku menemukannya. Dia duduk cemberut dengan gula kapas di tangan kanannya itu. Err! Ekspresi marah itu … menggemaskan.

"annyeong.. Lee Sungmin! Aku menunggumu untuk membawaku pulang bersamamu!" ucapku dengan nada aneh sambil memainkan boneka Kelinci besar yang ada ditanganku di hadapannya.

"….."

"Eh..?"

Dia langsung merebut boneka kelinci pink dari tanganku dan memeluknya erat. Setelah dia mencium boneka itu berkali kali dan mendudukkannya di kursi tempat duduknya, dia langsung menghampiriku.

"Gomawo kyuhyunniee…. Aku tahu kau akan bersikap baik …" ucapnya lembut seraya memelukku. Aku tak membalasnya. Tak bisa..

deg deg deg..

ada apa denganku.. kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini..?

"uhm.. " jawabku lirih. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya lebih panjang. Jantungku sudah berdebar tak teratur. Apa ini? apa aku mulai merasakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Kyu.. ayooo main..!"

Dia menarikku sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pink pemberianku. Aku masih terdiam.. masih tak bisa mengatur jantung dan perasaanku.

Dari mulai roller coster, sampai berbagai permainan ekstrim yang tak tahu apa namanya.. semuanya di makan habis! Seperti inikah sosok Sungmin? Dia benar-benar tak kenal lelah! Aku hampir saja pingsan karena terlalu menurutinya kesana kemari.

"Kyu…. Aku lapar…" gumamnya pelan.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kursi bawah pohon. Sungguh menyejukkan.. aku memang butuh istirahat. Dan 5 detik yang lalu namja di sampingku ini menggumamkan kata lapar padaku. Aku menghela nafas. Menatap wajah imutnya. Matanya bermain dengan boneka yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung.." panggilku pelan. Err.. sejak kapan aku memanggilnya hyung? Uhmm. Entahlah.. ini lebih baik.

"uhmm" dia menoleh kearahku. Menatapku hangat. Kau tahu hyung.. matamu menghangatkan..

"aa.. anni… tak jadi…" aku mengurungkan niat untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Apa aku harus mengakhiri perang ini. arrgghh! Sikapnya membuatku berubah…. Sangat berubah… dia beda.. aku tahu! Dia sangat berbeda..

"Kyu…"

Apa yang membuatku bisa berubah dari sosok aneh ini. uhmm .. dia membuatku berdebar.. membuatku merubah sikap dinginku tanpa sadar.. lalu apalagi? Apa dia membuatku….

"Kyu.."

Membuatkuu.. jatuhhh… uhm..

"Kyu…"

Jattuhh.. cinn..?

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"eeh?" aku menoleh memandang namja yang ternyata telah memanggilku berkali-kali. Aku melamun? Baiklah..

"Mianhae hyung.. kau mau apa?" tanyaku seraya memandangnya.

"aku lapar Kyu.." cibirnya seraya memputi bibirnya itu. Menggemaskan! rasanya aku ingin memakannya!

"kau mau makan apa Minnie hyungg.?"

Benar.. kurasa aku harus mengakhiri perang dingin ini.

"aa..ap..apaa.. kk.. kyuu? Kau memanggilku apa?

"eh? Memangnya aku memanggilmu apa?" aku mengalihkan perhatianku. Memutar mataku kesegala arah.

"kyu!"

**Sungmin's POV**

"kyu!" bentakku. Cih dia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Uhm.. sudah jelas dia memanggilku dengan nama semanis itu. Gengsi-nya ditinggiin sih!

"kyu!"

"…"

"kyu?"

Aku memandang wajahnya yang terlihat shock. apa ada hantu dibelakangku.. hah?

"kyuu.." ucapku lagi lirih.

"…"

Oke! Ada yang tidak beres. Aku membalikkan badanku. Err.. ini memang tidak beres. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Bagaimana bisa ditempat seramai ini mereka berdua seperti itu. Dan itu dilihat langsung oleh namja yang ada dihadapanku. Zhoumi dan Henry! Keneapa mereka ada disini! Berciuman! Errr!

Aku menangkupkan tanganku segera ke wajah Kyuhyun. Berusaha menutupi pemandangan mengerikan yangsepertinya terlambat kulakukan. Aku membalikkan tubuk Kyuhyun dan berjalan menjauh dari lotte world. Selera makanku hilang seketika. Aku menuntunnya meski aku harus dengan susah payah menutup mata itu. Dia lebih tinggi dari aku! Huhh.. kurasakan tanganku yang basah. Dia menangis? Aishh! Apa-apaan tadi itu.. ditegah umum sembarangan. Dan baru saja aku bisa melihatnya ceria dari luka yang menyerangnya kemarin diatap sekolah. Arrghh.. aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. kenapa justru musuhku yang satu ini terlihat sangat rapuh.

Setelah sampai di dalam mobil aku segera mengambil alih kemudi. Dia duduk di jok depan sebelahku. Aku memandangnya sayu. Mata itu masih sembab dan meneteskan air mata meski sedikit. Dia selalu menangis dalam kebisuan. Setidaknya dia kan bisa curhat padaku. Kubilang gengsinya itu doank yang digedein.!

Eh? Apa yangkupikirka. Aish! Segera kulajukan mobil sport milik Kyuhyun kerumahku. Kenapa? Karena tentu saja aku tak tahu rumahnya. Dan dia juga diam saja saat mobilnya ini justru mengarah kerumah orang lain, bukan arah kerumahnya.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 30 menit tak terasa membuat namja yang terisak disebelahku saat di lotte world itu tertidur. Pipinya masih lembab karena airmata. Menangis dalam tidur eh? Humbb.. kau tersakiti lagi kyu. Apa kau tahu? Kalau kau tersakiti seperti ini. aku juga merasakan sakit itu kyu. Kulihat dengan detail wajah putihnya itu. Dia sangat tampan.. meski aku tak mau mengakuinya secara langsung.! So what? Dia kan musuhku? Dan sepertinya barusaja aku mengatakan hal bodoh tentang rasa sakit yang terasa sama itu. Argghh.. masa bodoh.

"aku pulang.."

"eh? Chagi.. nuguya..?" Tanya umma yang menyambut kedatangan anaknya yang tiba-tiba datang memapah orang asing yang sedang tertidur.

"nanti kuceritakan umma.. Sungjin-ah! Bantu aku membawanya ke kamar.." teriakku pelan. Tak lama adikku Sungjin membantuku membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dariku ini kedalam kamarku.

"ah.. umma buatkan bubur untuknya .. ne?"

"ne umma.. jeongmal gomawo.."

"sekarang biarkan dia istriahat.. apa dia temanmu chagi..?"

"ne umma.. dia temanku.." ucapku bohong. Ani umma! Dia musuhku!

"eh? Chagi? Dimana seragammu.?"

"ah? Ceritanya panjang umma.. aku ingin menemaninya.. "

"ehm.. apa anak umma sedang jatuh cinta?"

"hah? Memangnya umma suka anakmu gay?" bantahku pelan.

"umma tak pernah melarang anaknya untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun.. begitu juga appa.. yang terpenting anak umma bahagia bersamanya.."

"siapa yang bahagia bersamanya… huhh.." cibirku.

"eh? Apa yang kau katakana tadi Chagi?" selidik umma.

"ani.. ani.. aku tak mengatakan apa-apa..!"

"lagipula Sungjin justru sudah mengenalkan namjacingunya.." ucap umma dan berlalu melewatiku menuju dapur.

"mwo? yak! Sungjin-ah! Kau mendahului kakakmu hah?"

"salah sendiri belum punya pacar!"

"kau mau mati hah?" ancamku keras.

Aku segera berlari ke arah kamarku. Tentu saja menengok namja tengil itu.

[Sungmin's Sweet room]

Dia masih tertidur pulas di kamarku. Tepatnya di tempat tidur pink milikku. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelahnya. Memandang wajah putih yang terlihat pucat karena ekspresi kesedihan yang masih terpancar jelas. Aku menarik selimut hingga batas lehernya. Aku menyentuh lembut pipinya dengan tangan kananku.

"hhhh…"

Setetes air mata itu jatuh dibalik matanya yang masih menutup. Omo? Dia terisak lagi.

"Kyu… uljima.." aku menenangkannya.

Srek..

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangan kananku yang ada di pipinya. Menggegamnya erat dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kyu.." ucapku lirih.

"hyungg.." gumamnya pelan.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Memandangku hangat dan tersenyum. Tangan itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku. Aku membalas senyumannya. Itu untuk pertamakalinya dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang tulus.

"uljima kyu.."

"hyungg.." gumamnya lagi.

"umm..?"

"jangan meninggalkanku.." ucapnya seraya memejamkan matanya untuk kembali menenangkan diri.

Aku tercekat dengan perkataannya barusan. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu itu Kyu?

"apa kau mengigau?" tanyaku pelan.

"aku tidak mengigau hyung.. barusaja aku tersenyum padamu.. terimakasih.." ucapnya masih dalam keadaan memejamkan matanya.

"hah?" aku melongo mendengar namja aneh ini berkata seperti ini padaku. Setahuku hanya jahilan dan perkataan pedas yang selalu ia katakana padaku.

"aku membencimu hyungg.."

"nado Kyu.." aku mengiyakan perkataan itu dan membalasnya sesukaku.

Huh.. keadaan sepi ini membuatku mengantuk. Lagipula tadi saat di lotte world aku terlalu bnyak bermain. Tanganku masih tak bisa lepas dari genggamannya. Huh? Apa boleh buat.. aku mengantuk! Selamat tidur.

****

KRINGG.. KRINGGG

Aku mendengar bunyi gaduh memekakkan telingaku.

"berisik!"

PRANGGG!

Akhirnya jam kelinci itu pecah juga.

"andwae!" teriakku keras. Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidurku. Argh! Aku memecahkan jam kelinci kesayanganku itu… huhh! Dan ini sudah pukul 8 ! bagaimana aku tidak terlambat secara keterlaluan!

Aku merasa ditakdirkan jadi tukang terlambat. Aku memandangi tempat tidurku. Aku diatas tempat tidur.? Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Apa kemarin dia pulang? Dan harusnya aku masih tidur di kursi. Semalam aku tak merasa dibangunkan untuk pindah tidur. Eh? Apa kemarin Kyuhyun pulang? Kenapa dia tidak berpamitan denganku.

Aish! Bukan saatnya memikirkan namja itu. Harus segera bergegas.

"ummaa.. apphhaa.. kuuu..huuun.. puuhhanng… semaahaamm? (umma, apa kyuhyun pulang semalam ?) " tanyaku disela-sela sarapan roti tawar yang masih penuh di dalam mulutku.

"tak bisakah kau telan dulu sarapanmu itu chagi?"

Glek.

"umma .. aku serius.."

"ne.. dia pamit pulang kemarin malam jam 11.. "

"ah .. ne .. umma aku berangkat.."

"hati-hati chagi..!"

Sekolah…

Drap .. drap .. drap…

"err.. tugas matematika 3 kali lipat!" gumamku frustasi seraya berlari ke perpustakaan. Setelah sampai di meja dekat jendela yang biasa aku tempati untuk hukuman, segera aku membolak balik buku matematika demi menemukan rumus jitu membakar 150 soal hukuman yang ada dihadapanku. Yang benar saja? 150 hukuman soal dalam sehari. Memangnya aku sekolah khusus matematika saja?

"kau disini..?" Tanya sebuah suara mendekat.

"uhm.. ne siwon-ah.." balasku malas.

"ini bukan hari selasa kan?" tanyanya seraya duduk dihadapanku.

"uhmm.."

"ada yang bisa aku bantu..?"

"entahlah.. bantu aku membakar semua soal ini.." cibirku.

"baiklah.. sekarang nomor satu.. ini harus pakai integral.. kau paham dengan materi integral kelas 2 kemarin kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"kubilang bantu aku membakar semua soal ini.."

"Cih! Dasar tukang terlambat!" potong suara lain.

Err.. Kyuhyun…

Dia seperti jelangkung.. datang tak dijemput.. pulang tak diantar! Ada apa dengannya? Bagaimana dia tahu aku disini. Apa aku mengeluarkan sinyal khusus pendatang musuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mengganggu acara kami.." desis Siwon pelan.

"Cih.. padahal aku membawa kabar bagus.."

"oh ya? Sebagus apa dengan sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu?" sindirku.

"err.. aku membencimu.."

"apalagi aku?" potongku datar.

"aish! Kenapa kalian membuatku menonton telenovela sih? Cepat kyu .. katakan kabar itu.. kau menggangguku.."

"menggangumu apa?"

"kyuhyun!"

"Park seongsae, meringankan hukuman tukang terlambat.. besok pagi pukul 10 batas waktunya.. bukan hari ini.."

Aku melongo

"kau serius?"

"apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"selalu.."

"Cih.. aku membencimu.. "

"apa kau serius kyu?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"uhmm"

"yeeeaaahh! Yess yess yess!" teriakku kegirangan , disambut dengan lemparan Mr Kim penjaga perpustakaan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"aish! Tak bisakah kau diam!" potong Kyuhyun.

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk. Apa kau tak senang dengan berita seperti ini? setidaknya meringankan bebanku sedikit. Minimal aku tidak terus berkutat di perpustakaan seharian. Aahh! Aku lapar.. bagaimana kalau makan?

"baiklah.. aku ke kantin dulu….. " aku segera membereskan kertas-kertas soal di meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Perpustakaan lumayan aman. Jadi aku meninggalkan tasku di perpustakaan. Semoga tidak ada yang berniat jahat. Lagipula seperti anak tak waras membawa tas kemana-mana. Di dalam sekolah lagi?

"terimakasih Siwon-ah atas bantuannya.. kau juga" aku memandang Siwon lalu memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Aku berlalu meninggalkan dua namja itu diperpustakaan.

"cih! Seenaknya saja.!"

Aku masih mendengar kalimat itu Cho Kyuhyun …..

"hyung!"

"ah kibum-ah.. kebetulan ya kita bertemu di kantin.. ada apa?" tanyaku pada Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku. Dia anak tingkat 2 jurusan yang sama denganku. Dengan kata lain dia adalah adik kelasku.

"aniyo. Sudah lama aku tak mengobrol dengan kakak kelasku yang satu ini.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ah.. nde.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik.. hyung.?"

"humm.. entahlah.. kurasa baik.."

"wae.. "

"yah. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku punya musuh.. dia sering menjahiliku.." aku mulai bercerita.

"oh.. yang kemarin itu..?"

"uhm.."

"kau ingin bercerita kibum?"

"kurasa .."

"ceritakanlah.."

"aku menyukai seseorang.."

"jinjjayo? Sejak kapan..?"

"sudah lama.. sejak aku masuk tingkat satu di sekolah ini.. entahlah.. mungkin ini cinta yang salah.."

"eh? Maksud cinta yang salah?"

"aku menyukai Siwon hyung.. jurusan Hukum dan Bisnis.. kau tahu kan hyung?" Kibum menyembunyikan raut mukanya yang sudah merah padam.

"itu bukan cinta yang salah kibum-ah.. kejar dia.. kurasa dia masih sendiri.. aku mendukungmu.."

"tapi hyung..?"

"wae?"

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." tunduk kibum sesaat setelah ucapannya.

Jinjjayo? Tidak mungkin. aku mengenalnya juga belum lama.. iya.. karena jurusan seni adalah jurusan yang sering diremehkan.. jadi selama ini aku hanya berteman dengan sejurusan saja.. tidak seperti beberapa anak lain yang rela melakukan apapun demi dapat berteman dengan semua jurusan. Huh? Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan anak kurang pergaulan.. aku tidak kurang! Itu menyakitkan.. aku lebih suka dibilang anak pendiam. Kurasa aku pendiam.!

"aish.. kau bercanda.. aku baru saja mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.. kau pasti sudah kenal dengannya lama kan?"

"uhm.. aku mengenalnya.. tapi dia tak mengenalku.. "

"apa aku perlu berbuat sesuatu untukmu?"

"aah.. annii.. aniyoo.. aku kesini bukan untuk meminta bantuan mendekatkanku dengan dia.. aku hanya ingin bercerita padamu hyung.."

"tenang saja.. "

"lagipula dia tak pernah melihatku.."

"jinjja? Apa dia buta tak pernah melihat namja secantik dirimu?" godaku.

"aish! Hyung! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"ahahahahaaa…."

Gelak tawa terdengar jelas di meja kami berdua. Setelah sesi tegang itu aku terus bercanda dengan Kibum. Sesi tegang? Tentu saja.. bagaimana aku tidak terkejut jika Kibum tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau Siwon menyukaiku. Aah! Itu tidak mungkin!

"aish! Sudah jam segini.. aku harus mengambil tasku di perpustakaan .."

"kalau begitu kau bisa duluan hyung.."

"gwenchana kibum-ah? Aku pergi dulu.. "

"nde hyung.. gomawo sebelumnya.."

"cheonmaneyo.. aku akan selalu mendengar ceritamu Kibum.."

Aku segera berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Untung saja Mr Kim belum mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Huh.. tasku masih aman disana rupanya. Terimakasih Tuhan, Kau telah menjaga tasku.

Sudah jam berapa ini? aku harus segera pergi ke café. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong kelas-kelas yang masih terlihat ramai. Tentu saja! Bel pulang baru saja berdentang.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi !"

Aku berhenti dan berbalik perlahan kearah sumber suara barusan. Itu suara Park Seongsae. Ada apa? Apa dia membatalkan keputusan hukumannya itu? Apa ingin membantu mengerjakan hukumanku? Atau justru menambah waktu pengerjaan hukumanku? .. aah. Itu tidak mungkin. mengingat aku selalu terlambat di jam mengajarnya.

"mana tugas hukumannya?" tagih Park seongsae.

Apa?

"uhm.. bukannya itu dikumpulkan besok Seongsaengnim?"

"siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Tadi pagi aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelesaikannya dan dikumpulkan pulang sekolah.."

AISH! CHO KYUHYUN ! KAU AKAN MATI!

"mana?"

"tapi seongsae.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian.. cepat berikan padaku.. apa kau belum mengerjakannya sedikitpun?" selidik guru matematika super killer itu.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas hukuman soal matematika di dalam tasku dengan tampang pucat. Bagaimana bisa tidak pucat. Aku belum mengerjakannya sepeserpun kecuali nomor 1 tadi karena bantuan Siwon. Aku menyerahkan tugas itu dengan tangan bergetar. Park Seongsaengnim langsung memeriksa kertas itu dan membolak-balik kertasnya dengan tak sabar.

"Bagus.."

"Hah?"

"kau menyelesaikannya semua… lain kali kalau kau telat lagi.. tak tanggung-tanggung .. 500 soal matematika akan memakanmu!" Park Seongsaengnim berlalu melewatiku.

Aku masih bengong dengan tanggapan guru itu. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bagus? Menyelesaikan semua? Bukannya aku hanya menyelesaikan 1 soal saja.

Aish! Ini membuatku bingung.

"Sungmin-ah.." sapa Siwon di depan gerbang sekolah.

"belum pulang.?"

"aku menunggumu.."

"eh?" aku heran menatapnya. Tapi tatapan itu memang serius akan ucapannya.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu.."

"tentu.. bicara saja Siwon-ah.."

"aku menyukaimu.."

"eh? Apa kau bercanda.?"

"aniyo.. aku tak bercanda.. aku sungguh-sungguh Sungmin-ah.."

"tapi kita baru kenal.."

"aku tak peduli.."

"uhm.. terimakasih.."

"untuk apa?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"untuk kejujuranmu..mianhae.. aku tak bisa membalas cintamu.. ada yang lebih mencintaimu Siwon-ah.. hanya saja kau tak tahu selama ini! bukannya aku ingin kau membalas cintanya demi aku.. tapi.. dia lebih pantas untukmu daripada aku.. aku yakin.. kau lebih bahagia dengannya.." aku tersenyum memandangnya.

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.." tambahku. Aku merasa bersalah telah menyakitinya.

"gwenchana.. meski kau tak menerimaku.. aku lega bisa jujur padamu.."

"uhm.. mianhae Siwon-ah.."

"gwenchanayo Sungmin-ah..

"Siwon-ah.." ucapku sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Kutatap ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa. Mianhae…

"uhm?"

"lihatlah arah jam dua di belakangmu setelah aku pergi .. kau akan melihat seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu Siwon-ah.. dia yang terbaik untukmu.." bisikku dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Aku tahu kibum sedang memperhatikan kearahku sejak tadi. Kibum-ah.. aku tahu kau adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

BINGO! Kurasa 1 masalah telah terselesaikan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Café. Kemarin aku tak bekerja.. dan kurasa kalau hari ini aku tidak meluangkan waktu kesana, Ryeowook akan memarahiku.

"Annyeong…" ucapku saat memasuki café. Kulihat ekspresi Ryeowook di meja kasir terlihat senang. Aku segera berlari ke ruang pegawai. Mengganti bajuku dengan baju kerja dan menghampirinya di meja kasir.

"kau terlambat hyung " potong Ryeowook berpindah tempat. Sekarang aku di meja kasir, dan Ryeowook di bagian bartender.

"yah.. mianhae.. aku sudah berusaha untuk tepat waktu.." jawabku pelan. Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

"baiklah.. semangat untuk hari ini.." tambahku bersemangat.

_Skip Time.._

"hyung.. kau pulang sendiri..?" tanya Ryeowook.

"uhm.. seperti biasa..! memangnya kenapa ?" tanyaku kembali.

"gwenchana.. aku pulang dulu hyung.."

"nde.. sampaikan salamku padanya Wookie.. kau masih berhutang padaku bertemu dengannya.."

"nde hyung.. arasso.. annyeong.."

"annyeong.. hati-hati.."

Aku merapikan tasku dan segera mengunci pintu café. Hari ini tidak hujan? Syukurlah.. aku bisa jalan-jalan sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Karena setiap malam selalu turun hujan, jadi aku tak bisa jalan-jalan sepulang dari bekerja. Menikmati pemandangan malam itu indah loh! Dan aku bisa membuang semua masalahku dengan duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman dekat rumahku seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Kekanak-kanakan ya? Kurasa aku memang masih kekanak-kanakan.. lagipula wajahku mendukung kok! Aku ini namja yang imut.. sering kali orang mengiraku maish bersekolah di tingkat 1 junior high School. Padahal aku sudah 3 tingkat diatas itu…

Kugerakkan ayunan yang kunaiki kedepan dan kebelakang. Membuat badanku mengayun dengan konstan dan perlahan membuat pikiranku tenang. Kupandangi langit kelam yang bertabur sedikit bintang.

"hari ini bintang malu untuk muncul.." gumamku seraya menengadah keatas.

"iya.. karena ada monster yang sedang memandangnya!" ucap sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kyu.?"

"uhm.." gumamnya seraya duduk di ayunan disebelahku. Mengayunkannya mengikuti gerakan ayunanku.

"bukannya kau yang monster ya?" cibirku mengingat 5 detik yang lalu dia menghinaku dengan sebutan monster.

"aku membencimu.." desisnya.

"eung.. kenapa kau disini kyu? Ini sudah malam.. dan harusnya anak kecil sepertimu sudah tidur nyenyak di ranjangnya.." ucapku pelan seraya memandangnya. Dia menoleh padaku.

DEGG..

Eh? Kenapa denganku. Kenapa merasa aneh saat mataku dengannya bertemu. Aish.. ada apa ini?

"aish! Harusnya aku mengatakan itu padamu hyung.."

"kau memanggilku dengan hyung lagi?" heranku.

"apa kau mau kupanggil monster..?" potongnya kejam.

"aish.. kyu.." keluhku. Aku mempout bibirku. Aku jengkel dengannya!

"jangan melakukan itu hyung.."

"melakukan apa?" cibirku.

"seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kearahku.

"muahahhahahahaa.." betapa lucunya ekspresi itu. Bayangkan saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan tampang seperti itu bertingkah aegyo mempout bibirnya. Aish! Aegyomu gagal total kyu! Bukan nilai sempurna untuk ekpresi itu!

"jangan menertawakanku..!" bentakknya.

"eung.. nde.." ucapku seraya merunduk. Aku benci dibentak!

"mianhae.."

"untuk apa?"

"aku membentakmu..!"

"kau sudah sering melakukannya kyu.. aku sudah biasa.." ucapku menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar lewat mataku.

Kenapa aku begitu cengeng hanya karena bentakan itu. Tapi aku benar-benar benci dibentak!

"mianhae.." ucapnya lagi.

"gwenchana kyu.."

"kau mau bermain?"

"eung.. aku ingin pulang.."

"baiklah.. aku akan mengantarmu.."

"tidak perlu.. aku bisa sendiri.. " ucapku seraya memaksa senyuman ini padanya.

Apa aku masih sakit karena bentakan itu ? . Bukannya kau sering dijahili olehnya. Tapi dia tak pernah membentakku seperti tadi. Dia sering mengatakan perkataan pedas padaku. Bukan perkataan yang membentak seperti itu. Aish! Tuhan, hilangkan rasa sakit ini. Kenapa aku begitu rapuh?

"tapi hyung.."

"nde? Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku pelan.

"besok.."

"uhmm.."

"aku akan menjemputmu.."

"untuk apa kyu?" tanyaku heran. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Terlihat gugup dan bingung.

"mengajakmu pergi.."

"mengajak musuhmu pergi? Untuk apa?"

"Aish.. hyung! Aku membencimu.! Terserah padamu.." ucapnya gusar seraya meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap heran padanya. Apa ada gencatan senjata?

"besok pagi jam 8 .. di taman ini.." ucapku lantang. Dan kurasa dia bisa dengar suara kerasku itu. Aku berlalu menuju rumahku.

Hari yang melelahkan… kurasa aku seperti tidak sabar menunggu besok minggu.

TBC

**Miiaannhaee… jeongmal mianhhaeee…. Author lama updatenya.. karena ada Tryout Kota serentak nih TT^TT author kan sudah kelas tiga.. mohon dimaklumi ya readers.. X''''''( **

**Terimakasih telah mereview chap chap sebelumnya.. terimakasih banyaaakk.. apa kah ini sudah banyak? Apa masih kurang panjang? :X huhuuhh.. author sudah berusaha ditengah-tengah menjelang UNAS .. ihihihih.. T^T **

**RnR sangat berguna dan sangat membantu semangat author.. gomawo sudah RnR .. :D .. cinaku untuk kalian.. sayangku untuk sungmin #ditendang**

**Untuk chap selanjutnya author usahakan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk itu.. semoga tidak lama-lama juga.. saya sungguh berasa bersalah karena update lama.. TT^TT**

**Okee.. **

**Akhirkata.. terimakasih atas RnR .. ditunggu chap berikutnya.. semoga cepat tamat. #loh?**

**GOMAWOOOKKIIIEEE.. :D**


End file.
